A three-dimensional optical scanner is proposed in applications such as area sensing for crime prevention and three-dimensional ranging for construction and civil engineering.
In PTL 1, for example, it is disclosed an optical scanner in which a resonant galvano scanner having a mirror is supported by a galvano scanner with a rotary shaft perpendicular to and intersecting the rotary axis of the resonant galvano scanner. In PTL 2, it is disclosed a three-dimensional rangefinder having a light projection unit and a light reception unit.